


Glow

by AliceSomnia



Series: Discord Image Prompt fics (with no homes) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Androids, Future, Gen, Inspired by Image Prompt, One Shot, Original Fiction, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSomnia/pseuds/AliceSomnia
Summary: (inspired by a discord image prompt!)In the distant future, life has found many new and exciting ways of observing itself. Not all are flesh and bone, but all have an equally potent drive: to explore.
Series: Discord Image Prompt fics (with no homes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622863





	Glow

_ Glow _

The lights on the woman’s wristband begin to glow blue as she types on the holographic keypad. With a few sharp beeps and a steady whirring noise, the data set is completed and she holds out her arm in front of her. A burst of spectacular golden light erupts from her outstretched hand. Taking a sharp turn downward a few feet in front of her, it swirls into a vertical ring, the faintest glimmer blue behind the shifting air between the infinite curve.

A chirping noise from her helmet signifies approval of the process and she begins going through the routine preliminary procedures. She spent a little longer than she’d have liked here, but her starting supplies would likely be crucial for survival where she was headed so the extra time collecting was always worth it. Her sophisticated solar panels and backup radiation generator meant that recharging was never a problem, and her built in long range distress beacon made sure that she’d most likely be found and restarted in the extraordinarily unlikely event that it became one.

Even so, she double checks her extra battery boosters to make sure they’re secure. She goes through her ammunition and carbon vials for her multi-tool, noting that she’s lower than she’d like but within acceptable range. Her shield and pressure modules are charged and her rocket boosters are topped up. With one last check to her navigation and display systems and a nervous sigh, she raises her hand in front of her and presses the bright green button on her wristband.

The halo expands -separating the air molecules with a tiny clap of thunder- and she steps through with fierce determination. It isn’t her first warp and hopefully won’t be the last, but that doesn’t make the task itself any easier than last time. Or any time. It’s always a roll of the dice in her chosen occupation. One week it’s sunshine and daffodils and the next it’s six hundred celsius and raining diamonds. If it weren’t for a good variety of shield modules, she’d have died long ago.

She mostly just hopes that this new planet is dry, but it is not to be. Her first step on this mostly uncharted world squelches as boot enters mud, and the second delivers a full splash. She silently thanks her maker for her galvanized steel frame while simultaneously cursing how easily her favorite cloak would be ruined should she fall. She takes a moment to observe the horizon as the halo closes in on itself and disappears, seeing nothing but blue and flat for as far as her sensors will reach. 

The blazing blue star has set for this planet, but her H.U.D. lights the way for her quite well. It is time to forge ahead, to discover and create. To explore. To learn anything and everything she can before it is once again time to move on. She checks her multi-tool one last time before leveling it. 

“Well, here we go again.”


End file.
